Together Forever
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: A collection of drabbles. (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)


**CONFESSION**

After losing in a League again, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was knocking on the door of Delia Ketchum's house. However, the door wasn't opened by his mother. Instead, a red-haired girl holding an Azurill stood in the door opening. It was Misty, the girl he used to travel with in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. She smiled at him, while holding her blue Pokemon.

"Hi, Misty! It's so nice to see you again!" Ash shouted, while his Pikachu waved at the girl. He felt a certain feeling, which he always felt when even thinking about Misty. However, he saw it as just a feeling. To this date, he was never able to define what he felt.

Misty wanted to say something back. In fact, the Cerulean City Gym Leader knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say this back when she used to travel with Ash, but just like back then, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She knew she couldn't keep her feelings locked up in her soul for much longer. She knew Ash wanted to travel again soon. If she ever wanted to say this, she had to do that now.

"Misty, why is your face all red?" Ash asked, while looking at his former traveling companion.

Then, Misty couldn't resist the temptation anymore. But instead of saying what she wanted to say, she put her mouth on Ash's right cheek and kissed him.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, while playing with Azurill.

"Um... Misty, why did you do that?" Ash asked, while blushing. Then, he realized something. He finally understood that special feeling he had since he saw Misty for the first time.

Then, tears started to flow out of her eyes. "Don't you get it?" she snapped. "I'm in love with you! I've been trying to say this for so long, but I was afraid of rejection!" She thought Ash would never be interested in her anymore after this moment.

That was when Ash finally started to understand. He also realized something. "Misty, I also have a confession to make," he said gently. Then, he put his lips on Misty's cheek, and did to her what she did to him.

 **BOYFRIEND**

After losing another league and after visiting his mother and Professor Oak, Ash decided to see an old traveling companion again. And so, he knocked on the door of the Cerulean City Gym.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked.

"Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu added.

Then, a blonde-haired girl opened the door. Instead of greeting him, she called her sister. "Hey, Misty, your boyfriend is here!"

"Shut up, Daisy! He's not my boyfriend, he is just a friend!" the Cerulean City Gym Leader shouted, while her Dewgong was swimming in the battlefield of the Gym.

"Hi Misty!" Ash said happily, while Pikachu waved at her.

"Ash! It's so awesome to see you again!" Misty replied, while giving him a hug. She didn't know her sisters were still watching.

"He is so your boyfriend!" Violet teased.

"Yeah, Misty. There's no need to deny it, we know what's going on between you two!" Lily said. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Dew Gong Gong Gong!" the white Pokemon in the water shouted.

"Even your own Dewgong knows what's going on," Daisy laughed. Then, she started singing. "Ash and Misty sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Misty's face was red from embarrassment.

Then, Misty ran out of the battle room. She ran to her own room, dragging Ash along with her. There, they sat down on Misty's bed, sitting next to each other.

"I'm glad you dragged me to here, your sisters sure are annoying..." he said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it..." Misty moaned.

"Misty, I like you way more than your sisters. I wish we could travel again..." Ash sighed, while looking at the giant poster of a Tentacruel hanging in her room.

"I don't know why the hell I fell in love with you, but you're awesome!" Misty responded.

 **CHRISTMAS**

After decorating the Christmas tree, Ash and Misty were looking at it. The giant, green tree was standing in the living room, satisfying them, their Pokemon and Ash's mother, who invited Misty over for Christmas. While Pikachu and Azurill enjoyed helping their old trainers, Dewgong cleaned some old decorations with his Water Gun. However, there was something suspicious about the tree.

"Ash, look! We didn't use any light purple decorations, do you know what this is?" Misty asked, pointing at something in the tree.

"I don't know," Ash replied.

Then, Misty got an idea. "Dewgong, use your Water Gun on that tiny purple spot behind these small branches!" The Ice Pokemon spit water at it, causing some needles to fall off the tree. That was just enough for her to see some skin colour.

"Hey, that's odd..." Ash said.

Misty walked to the tree, and recognized what was going on. "Hey, Ash, that's James!"

Then, the suspicious man, a red-haired woman and a cat-like Pokemon stood in front of the Christmas tree they were hiding under.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted.

"And make it double!" James added.

"Oh, stop the anthem, we don't have time for this," Meowth shouted.

"Go away here, or we'll call the police!" Ash threatened.

"You two lovers aren't gonna call the police. I just cut the electricity cable of that phone, and you two don't have cell phones!" Meowth laughed.

"We are not lovers!" Misty snapped, while her face was getting red.

"Your face makes it even more obvious, you twerp!" James teased.

"You two are gonna get married, but not before we tie you up on the couch and steal that Pikachu!" Jessie laughed.

Then, Misty knew how to get rid of the bad guys. "Ash, let's beat them together!" she suggested.

"Okay," Ash replied.

"Dewgong and Azurill, Water Gun!" she commanded. Water was shot at the evil trio, causing them to be extremely wet. They were shot out of the house, ending up in the garden.

"We're wet," Jessie moaned.

"But not defeated yet," James rhymed.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Because the trio was already wet, this caused an explosion, sending the enemies into the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jessie and James shouted.

"Meowth!" the talking cat Pokemon added to that.

"That was great, Misty!" Ash complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. "So, what are we gonna do this Christmas?"

"We could have a Pokemon battle!" he suggested.

"Ash, maybe we can finally k..." she tried to say, before interrupting herself. She almost said something she wasn't ready to say.

"Misty, what were you suggesting?" he asked.

"Never mind," she replied, hoping to get rid of the topic.

"No, Misty! You were gonna say something, but you didn't finish your sentence!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, don't speak. Instead, get ready to feel!" she said. Then, she put her lips on Ash's cheek and kissed him.

 **KISSING GAMES**

On a winter evening, Misty finally arrived at Pallet Town. She was there to visit her former traveling companion. It was a special day: exactly eight years ago, Ash and Misty met each other for the first time. She knocked on the door of Ash's house.

There, Brock opened the door. "Hey, Misty! Long time no see!"

"Hi Brock! Where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"He's in the living room. We're having a men's party here. We drink beer, play childish games and have Pokemon battles. Would you like a beer?" Brock asked, offering Misty a glass with an alcoholic drink.

"No, thanks. I don't drink alcohol," she replied. Then, she and Brock entered the room.

"We have a sexy lady at this party!" Rudy shouted, while looking at Misty, who was wearing a red cardigan, a black long skirt and a revealing black belly top that showed off her curves, much to Ash's, Danny's and Rudy's enjoyment.

"Thanks!" Misty replied.

"Misty, my offer from eight years ago still stands. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Sorry, but you know that I don't love you. And you know who I have feelings for," she replied.

"I understand," he replied.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked, while holding her Azurill.

"He's over there with Danny and Tracey, playing Truth or Dare," he answered.

Then, Misty went to the other side of the room, and listened to the conversation.

"Truth or dare?" Danny asked. He obviously wasn't sober.

"Dare," Ash replied, after throwing away another can of beer. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Look, Ash, there's Misty. Kiss her on the cheek while I am watching," Danny suggested. Misty was happy, she thought she would finally find what she was looking for.

"I think you and Danny should battle," Tracey suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ash thought. "Danny, could we please battle instead of doing that kiss?"

"I'll battle you if you kiss Misty!" Danny shouted. "I'd love to battle, but we're doing Truth or Dare now, and we're playing this game fair and square."

"Okay," Ash replied, looking forward to a great battle.

"Misty, are you okay with kissing him? You could always kiss me if you want to," Danny suggested.

"I don't want to kiss you... I don't feel any attraction to you," Misty replied.

"Or how about kissing me?" Rudy asked.

"No, I never had any feelings for you either," Misty said, much to Rudy's dismay. Then, she walked at Ash, and felt how he put his lips on her right cheek. Then, she felt the most awesome feeling she ever had.

"And, how was it?" Brock asked.

"Probably not as much fun as when Daisy and I kiss!" Tracey shouted, while looking at the blush on Ash's face.

"Um... Misty, let's go to my room, where we have some privacy!" Ash suggested.

"Hey, how about our battle?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to do something nicer now!" Ash shouted.

"Does that mean this party is ended?" Rudy asked?

"No, this party is just getting started!" Misty giggled.

 **PROPOSAL**

It was a warm summer afternoon when Ash and Misty were sunbathing at the beach.

"Misty, shall we travel to another new region together?" Ash asked. "There's so much in this world we haven't seen yet!"

"I don't know, Ash... We're twenty-five years old now and we're a couple now for fifteen years, so wouldn't it be nice to settle down?" Misty suggested. "After all, we've reached our goals. You're the Champion of Kanto, and I'm an Elite Four member and Water Pokemon Master..."

"Why should we do that?" he asked, while looking at his attractive girlfriend.

"Then we can sleep in a two-person bed instead of sleeping bags and Pokemon Centers. Don't you think that would be romantic?" Misty asked.

"I don't mind that, it's adventurous," answered.

"And then we can have children. After all, traveling with children is inconvenient," she suggested.

"We can also travel with children, they'll see many different places in this world and learn from that," he explained.

"And if we settle down, we could live in Pallet Town. Then you can see your mother and Professor Oak more often, and you can see your Pokemon at Professor Oak's laboratory whenever you want!" she said,

"I can also call them by using a telephone, and I can rotate my team when I call Professor Oak," he disagreed.

"Misty... Why are you pushing it so hard?" Ash wondered.

"So you really don't understand what I'm trying to say?" Misty asked.

"Um... No," he answered. Then, he tried to change the conversation topic, but didn't know what to talk about. Then, he looked at his girlfriend, who he felt a strong physical attraction to. "Wow, Misty, I never noticed how sexy you look with that black bikini!"

"Um... I'm glad you're attracted to me, Ash! But that's not very romantic to say..." Misty moaned.

"So you want romance, huh? Maybe we should get married!" Ash suggested.


End file.
